SKuBMAVL Folge 16 Überraschender Besuch
by Merit-Seto
Summary: An einem friedlichem Nachmittag kommen ein paar alte Bekannte zufällig vorbei und bringen das pure Chaos mit.Crossover: Stargate SG 1


Überraschender Besuch

SKuBMAVL sitz im Garten und picknickt

Sanji: Will noch jemand Kuchen?  
Vegeta: JA! Ich! vor sich von circa 10 Stück stehen hat  
Merit: Vegeta Kopfnuss geb Du hast genug! Der gehört mir!  
Vegeta: Wo steht das? Ich muss groß und stark werden! Sone Gurke wartet noch auf seine Abreibung!  
Bakura: Vegeta Kuchen klau, während der sich mit Merit streiten Hihi…  
Selas: Kopf schüttel So was kindisches!  
Merit: Vegeta Kuchen weg genommen hat Haha! Kuchen ess  
Vegeta: Schmollmund zieh Mist… ins Leere greif Hä? Wo ist denn mein Kuchen?  
Alle: Schulter zuck  
Bakura: Kuchen kau Vielleicht hattest du ja nie Welchen! Vegeta: Kopf kratz Bin ich echt schon SO alt?  
Selas: kicher Soll ich dir eine Wärmedecke holen?  
Marik: Darf ich noch Saft haben? Glas hochhalt  
Mokuba: Wie heißt das Zauberwort?  
Marik: Simsala Bim? Mokuba: Miep! Falsche antwort!  
Merit: Jetzt hab dich nicht so! Marik Saft nachschenk Er hat ja ganz lieb gefragt!  
Marik: Danke, Mami!  
Kaiba: Gib mir bitte mal den Prosecco, Merit!  
Merit: Flasche geb Das ist der letzte Schluck! Geht mal Jemand Neuen holen?  
Atemu: Ich geh schon! rein geh  
Vegeta: neuen Kuchen genommen hat Wo ist jetzt meine Kuchengabel? Gabel such Ah… hier! Kuchen essen will, aber Kuchen ist weg WO IST MEIN KUCHEN?  
Bruce: kau… kau… kau… kau…  
Vegeta: Du… DU…  
Selas: Aufpassen Vegeta! Sonst bekommst du noch mehr graue Haare!  
Zorro: Noch mehr?  
Vegeta: Selas böse ankuck Selas: hämisch grins  
Merit: Wo bleibt nur Atemu? Ich habe Durst!  
Atemu: schreiend aus Haus gerannt komm  
Alle: oO Marik: Pharao! Was ist los?  
Atemu: sich hinter Bakura versteck und auf Haus zeig  
D… da sind M… Monster in unserem K… Keller!  
Bakura: Was für Monster? Hör auf rum zu spinnen!  
Atemu: Ich spinne nicht! kreisch O Gott! Da kommen sie!

SG- 1 kommt aus dem Haus in den Garten  
Alle: ……… drop  
Merit: Herzchenblick Daniel…  
Selas: Herzchenblick ONeil… Daniel: Hallo! Habt keine Angst! Wir kommen von einem weit entfernten Planeten und möchten gerne Mehr über eure Kultur erfahren!  
Alle: Augenbraue heb  
Bakura: Kuluwas?  
Meit: erröt Hallo Daniel!  
Daniel: Öh… rotwerd Merit… Hi! dämlich grins  
Sanji: -.- Na toll!  
Kaiba: Da sieht man es wieder… sie ist mannstoll!  
ONeil/ T- Alc/ Daniel: Wissen wir!  
Selas: Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?  
Daniel: Wir entdeckten zufällig dieses verschollene Stargate, und wollten herausfinden wo es hinführt!  
Sam: Konnte ja niemand ahnen das es bei dieser Hure im Keller steht! auf Merit zeig  
Marik: Wir haben WAS im Keller?  
Merit: fies grins Immer noch sauer, weil ich dir den süßen Daniel weg geschnappt hab?  
Sam: Wie kommst du darauf? Blitze aus Augen zucken lass  
ONeil: Könnt ihr euch vielleicht später um Daniel streiten?  
Merit: Ich muss mich nicht mehr streiten! Ich bin jetzt schließlich verheiratet! angeb  
SG- 1: Du bist WAS?  
Daniel: Aber wieso…  
Merit: Schulter zuck Du wolltest ja nicht!  
Sanji: Moment mal! Heißt das, du hättest den geheiratet, wenn er gewollt hätte?  
Merit: Ähm… Hähä… ° Sanji: schmollend sich vor Baum hock  
Daniel: Öhm… ja… Also… Was ist das hier für ein Planet?  
Alle: …  
Bakura: Gayland!  
T- Alc: Das ist ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name!  
Merit: Wohl kaum ungewöhnlicher als Goaulddings! Herzlich Willkommen auf dem Planet der rosa Freude! SG- 1 Proseccogläser in Hand drück  
Daniel: Ähm… Wie seit ihr eigentlich hier her gekommen?  
Sanji: neuen Kuchen zauber Ratet mal!  
ONeil: Wie macht ihr das?  
Vegeta: Ja, wisst ihr das denn nicht?  
Zorro: Wir sind Götter! Daniel große Nase ins Gesicht zauber  
T- Alc: Augenbraue heb  
Daniel: An Nase fass WUAHHH!  
Merit: Zorro! Lass den Scheiß! Nase klein zauber  
Bakura: ONeil Schweineschwanz an Hintern zauber  
Sam: Ähm… Cornel…  
ONeil: Carter!? grunz  
Sam: Sie haben da was! auf Hintern zeig Merit: Bakura Kopfnuss geb Was habe ich gerade gesagt?  
3 Minuten auf die stille Bank mit dir!  
Bakura: Arme verschränk und mit Fuß aufstampf Ich will aber nicht…  
Merit: Augenbraue heb  
Bakura: Schon gut… -.- zu stille Bank trott und setz  
ONeil: Könnte mir bitte jemand diesen Schwanz entfernen?  
Atemu: Na gut… zauber  
ONeil: keif DOCH NICHT DEN!  
Selas: Atemu Kopfnuss geb Denk doch einmal nach! Ab auf die stille Bank!  
Atemu: deprimiert davon trott und neben Bakura setz  
Merit: ONeil wieder richtig zauber  
O Neil: Hey! Jetzt ist er ja größer! Danke!  
Selas: -.- Hand hoch, wen das interessiert!  
Merit, Sam, Marik: Hand heb  
Sam: Merit böse ankuck Das ist Meiner!  
Merit: Du versuchst es doch schon seit Jahren! Gib am Besten auf! Sieh mal!  
Marik und ONeil flirten mit einander  
Bakura: von der Bank Wenn 2 sich streiten…  
Merit: Warum heißt es STILLE Bank, Bakura?  
Bakura: bedröppelt kuck Weil man nicht reden darf…  
Merit: Also! Weitere 3 Minuten!  
Bakura: grummel  
Daniel: Ähm… Ich würde gern mehr über eure Kräfte erfahren!  
Kaiba: Das kostet! Daniel Rechnung in Hand drück  
Merit: Kaiba Kopfnuss geb Du spinnst wohl?  
Kaiba: Was denn?  
Merit: Kaiba böse ankuck  
Kaiba: Schon gut… lostrabb und auf stille Bank setz  
Daniel: Was ist nun mit euren Kräften?  
Sanji: Setzt euch und nehmt euch ein Stück Kuchen! Wir erzählen es euch!  
SG- 1 setzt sich mit auf die Picknickdecke und nimmt sich Kaffee und Kuchen  
MeriT: Erzählt mal! Wie ist es euch ergangen? Ich hab gehört irgendwelche Ori sind gerade dabei das Universum zu erobern!? Kaffee trink  
ONeil: Ach die… das ist fast die selbe Nummer wie mit den Gouaoult!  
Mokuba: Der General meinte aber, dass sie wirklich irgendwelche komischen Kräfte haben…  
Daniel: Nun ja… sie sind wohl im Besitz von uns noch unbekannten Techniken, das ist aber auch alles!  
Atemu: Kopf schief leg Mokuba? Woher kennst du deren General?  
Mokuba: Das geht dich einen verdammten Dreck an!  
Sam: Jetzt erzählt doch bitte etwas von euch!  
Daniel: Seit wann herrscht ihr über diesen Planeten?  
Marik: Sag ich nicht!  
Atemu: Hab ich vergessen!  
Sanji: Wir herrschen gar nicht! Wir wohnen hier nur!  
ONeil: Wer regiert hier dann?  
Atemu: Niemand!  
Daniel: Höchst interessant!  
ONeil: Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das funktioniert!  
Merit: Dieser Planet lebt in Frieden und braucht niemanden der irgendwelche Kriege koordiniert!  
Pexty: Na ja… mehr oder weniger…  
Daniel: Was heißt mehr oder weniger?  
Pexty: Es kommt regelmäßig zu Kleinkriegen zwischen Zorro und Mibo!  
Mibo: Das liegt nur an seiner verdammten Arroganz!  
Zorro: keif Du spinnst wohl, Bierjunkie!  
Mibo: Halt die Backen, Säbelrassler!  
Mibo und Zorro fangen an sich zu prügeln  
Pexty: Das meine ich mit mehr oder weniger!  
SG- 1: drop  
Funkgerät von ONeil: SG- 1 kommen! ONeil: SG- 1 hört!  
Funk: Der General möchte sie sprechen!  
ONeil: Stellen sie ihn durch!  
General: keif SIE IDIOT! Was machen sie da?  
ONeil: Äh… Was meinen sie, Sir?  
General: Laut Funksignal seit ihr 15 Kilometer von unserer Basis entfernt!  
ONeil: …  
SKuBMAVL…: unschuldig grins  
General: Sehens sie zu, dass sie wieder her kommen!  
ONeil: Verstanden! SG- 1 Ende!  
SG- 1: SKuBMAVL… böse ankuck  
Daniel: Wieso verarscht ihr uns?  
Merit: Theaterheul und an Daniel klammer Du freust dich doch immer so wenn du neue Planeten entdeckst. Du wärst doch enttäuscht gewesen wenn wir dir erzählt hätten dass ihr noch auf der Erde seid! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?  
Daniel: versucht streng zu kucken  
Merit: zuckersüßer Babyhundeblick Verzeih mir… schnief  
Daniel: Merit umarm Du hast es ja nur gut gemeint!  
Sam: broddel Elende Schauspielerin!  
Merit: Sam hämisch angrins  
Ori- Überbringer erscheint im Garten  
ONeil: genervt ist Nicht die schon wieder…  
Bakura: Sind das diese Oridings?  
Daniel: -.- Genau die…  
Ori: Ehre sei den Ori! Verbeugt euch vor der Macht der Ori!  
Vegeta: Was ist das denn für ein Spinner?  
Ori: Ich bin hier um euch zu bekehren!  
Zorro: Ori ins Gesicht stubs Seit ihr so was wie die Zeugen des Sofas!  
Ori: Wir sind die mächtigen Ori! Schließt euch uns an oder geht unter!  
Zorro, Vegeta & Bakura: Merit anblinzel Dürfen wir?  
Merit: Nicht ohne mich! SKuBMAVL… verwandelt sich à Kampfkostüme  
SG- 1: ungläubig blinzel  
Daniel: Äh… wie jetzt?  
Atemu: Das ist die Macht der 7 Götter!  
Ori: oO Zorro, Vegeta & Bakura: Finger knacken lass  
Atemu: Schnappt ihn euch!  
SKuBMAVL…: auf Ori zustürm  
Ori: Spürt meine Macht! Stab leucht, groß tu  
SKuBMAVL…: Ori verklopp fessel  
Vegeta: Das war ja einfach…  
SG- 1: Maulsperre  
Merit: Könnt ihr zufällig Kontakt zu den Ori herstellen?  
Daniel: Äh… Maulsperre Du siehst echt heiß aus, in dem Kostüm! sabber  
Sam: broddel Daniel gegen Schienbein tret  
Daniel: Aua! Bein halt Was sollte das?  
Sam: Du hast gerade angefangen zu sabbern!  
Daniel: -.- Tut mir Leid!  
Merit: Ist nicht so schlimm! Das passiert den Männern dauernd! Daniel anblinzel Was ist jetzt mit den Ori?  
Daniel: Äh… wieder sabber  
Selas: Sie kann es nicht lassen…  
Sanji: -.- Männertolles Monster!  
Vegeta: Was willst du von den Ori?  
Merit: Ihnen sagen, dass sie sich das mit dem Universum abschminken können!  
Kaiba: Und du meinst, wenn du ihnen das sagst werden die drauf hören… ?  
Merit: Sonst kümmern Bakura und ich uns um ihren Apostel hier!  
Selas: sarkastisch Klar! Die haben bestimmt nur den Einen!  
Merit: Toll… -.- Was machen wir dann?  
Ganz viele Ori erscheinen im Garten  
Oberori: Lasst unseren Überbringer frei und ergebt euch der Macht der Ori!  
Die anderen Ori: Ehre sei den Ori!  
Selas: Noch mehr von denen?  
Zorro, Vegeta & Bakura: bettel Dürfen wir?  
Atemu: Wartet noch einen Moment! Was wollt ihr, Ori?  
Ori: Unser Glaube soll in ganzen Universum verbreitet werden.  
Wer sich uns nicht anschließt muss eliminiert werden!  
Selas: Die sind ja noch schlimmer drauf als die Zeugen!  
Atemu: Das werden wir nicht zulassen! Jeder hat das Recht auf einen freien Willen und Religionswahl! Wenn ihr wirklich das Universum erobern wollt müsst ihr erst an und vorbei!  
Oberori: So sei es!  
SG- 1: wieder Maulsperre  
Marik: mit Hand vor T- Alcs Gesicht wedel Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?  
Daniel: Ihr… ihr seit unglaublich! Dieser eine Ori hat ganze Planeten ausgelöscht und ihr macht ihn in 2 Minuten fertig!  
Bakura: Siehst du mal wie toll wir sind!  
Atemu: Also dann, Team! Macht sie fertig! fies blick  
SKuBMAVL: Waffen zück Hiaaaaaa!  
Oris: fast einmach vor Angst  
Marik: Ich hab keine Lust zu kämpfen! Können wir nicht einfach ihre Existenz löschen?  
Bakura: Och man.eh! Lass sie uns vorher doch ein bisschen weich klopfen!  
Atemu: Von mir aus! Wer will darf jetzt die Ori verprügeln, der Rest nimmt sich noch ein Stück Kuchen! Marik & Mibo: Kuchen essen geh  
Der Rest: grinsend um Ori stell  
SG- 1: noch mehr Maulsperre  
Sam: Das glaubt uns der General nie…  
Daniel: zu Marik und Mibo Wie könnt ihr dabei so ruhig bleiben?  
Mibo: Übungssache! Merit: So ihr Ori! Das wars! springt auf ein Grüppchen Ori zu SUPER- PRINCESS- POWER- KICK! Ori umlatsch  
Daniel: Äh… sabber Zorro: 99 Seelen Phönix! Ori zerschnibbel  
Bakura: Hehe! Diabound ruf Vernichte sie, mein geliebter Verbündeter! Diabound klatscht ein paar Ori auf  
Vegeta: HIAA! in 12 fachen Super- Ultra- Mega- Hyper- Deluxe- Royal- Sajia- Jin verwandel  
Sanji: Ori zertret  
Ori: Schädel gespalten krieg, blut, sterb  
Kaiba: Geldscheine werf REICHE KLINGE!  
Geldscheine fliegen und schneiden Ori die Kehle durch, Blut der Ori spritzt durch den Garten  
Atemu: Vor Ori wegrenn und heul Wuäh… Geht weg!  
Merit: Ori mit ihren Wolverine- Krallen zerfetz Hab dich nicht so! Du bist hier immerhin der General!  
Atemu: Tut mir Leid! Ich mach es nie wieder! ernst kuck, goldenes Schwert zück Goldener Hieb des Vergessens! 10 Ori mit einmal zerschneid  
Vegeta: Geht doch!  
SG- 1: oO ONeil: Die haben es echt drauf!  
Daniel: Wollen wir sie nicht mit auf unsere Missionen nehmen?  
ONeil: Mh… ich red mal mit dem General!  
Selas: an Baum lehn und Buch les  
Zorro: Heute keine Lust, Selas? Ori Arme und Beine abschneide  
Selas: Seite umblätter Ist gerade so spannend…  
Vegeta: Hier wohl nicht!? Leg endlich das "Flirtparadies" weg!  
Selas: Das geht gerade nicht!  
Vegeta: Augen verdreh Ori mit Hand zerschlag  
Kain: Haha! Das funktioniert! Ori in Laptop saug und…  
Download! Uuuuuund… löschen! Wie viele hast du, Pexty?  
Pexty: Auch vor Laptop sitz 26.… 27.  
Kain: Mist… ich muss mich beeilen…  
Mibo & Marik: Kuchen ess  
Mokuba: in Ritterrüstung auf Bruce sitz Los, mein edler Lippizaner Hengst! Schwert schwing  
Bruce: weiter dumm rum steh, kau I- A!  
Mokuba: -  
Bakura: zu SG- 1 Sagt mal, wollt ihr uns nicht helfen?  
ONeil: Okay! anfang Ori abzuschießen  
T- Alc: Wenn Jack ONeil kämpft, kämpfe ich auch! Mit seinem Stab Ori abknall  
Ori: Zerfetzt wird, Blut auf Selas Buch spritz  
Selas: oO …  
ONeil: Tschuldigung! ° Daniel: Wir können doch sicher über alles… Ori abknall  
… reden!  
Selas: Buch auf Boden leg und ONeil am Kragen pack DU HAST WOHL NEN VOLLSCHUSS! DU HAST MEIN BUCH VOLLGESAUT! ONeil schüttel  
ONeil: Wuahhh…  
Vegeta: Hey! DU würgst den Falschen!  
Selas: ONeil loslass Oh… Verzeihung!  
Sam: bei Marik und Mibo sitz Ich komm lieber zu euch! Kuchen nehm  
Mibo: Mach nur…  
Oberori: heul, auf Boden lieg, Merits Absatz in Bauch hat  
Merit: Oberori festgenagelt hat Also… gebt ihr auf?  
Ori: röchel JA…. wimmer  
Marik & Mibo: Go Merit! GO Merit!  
Merit: Sehr schön! Jungs! Löscht ihre Existenz!  
SKuBMAVL: Sehr gern! Im Kreis um Ori aufstell  
Seelen des Bösen, kehrt ein in das Reich des Vergessens, auf dass es euch nie gegeben habe!  
Oris: auflös  
ONeil: Das ging ja schnell…  
Marik: Das hätten wir auch gleich machen können! Jetzt ist der ganze schöne Garten blutig!  
Funkgerät: SG- 1 kommen!  
ONeil: Schluck Daniel! Mach du!  
Daniel: Sie sind der Cornel!  
ONeil: … Na gut… SG- 1 hört!  
General: Wo bleiben sie verdammt noch mal?  
ONeil: Wir wurden… äh… aufgehalten…  
General: Ach… Gibt es vielleicht Kuchen, oder was?  
ONeil: Unter anderem…  
General: WAAAAS?  
Daniel: Funk nehm Hören sie, Sir! Die Ori sind hier auf getaucht und jetzt sind sie … na ja… ihre Existenz wurde gelöscht!  
General: … Wie? Ihre Existenz wurde gelöscht?  
Daniel: Nun… wir sind hier bei Merit gelandet und ihre Freunde scheinen so was wie Götter zu sein!  
General: Merit!? Schöne Grüße! Auch an Mokuba!  
Sanji: -  
Merit: zu Mokuba Woher, verdammt, kennst du den General?  
Mokuba: Wir sind zusammen im Eselclub!  
General & Mokuba: Alles für den Esel! Alles für den Club!  
Selas: oO Gott wie krank ist denn das?  
General: Gut! Wenn die ori besiegt sind… ist SG- 1 bis auf Weiteres entlassen!  
SG- 1: ENTLASSEN?  
General: War ein Witz! Aber seht zu das ihr bald zurück kommt! Und nehm ein Taxi! Wegen 15 Kilometern mach ich das Stargate nicht an!  
Daniel: Aber General! Wir sind in voller Montur hier!  
General: seufz Na gut… ich schicke euch Billy, der holt euch ab!  
Daniel: Danke, General! SG- 1 Ende!  
Merit: Schön, schön! Da wir noch ein bisschen Zeit haben, setzt euch! Prosecco in SG- 1 Hände drück  
Daniel: Oh… danke!  
Selas: zum Baum zurück geh und weiteles  
Sanji: Kuchen und Obst zauber Nehmt euch!  
Sam: Willst du nicht bei uns anfangen, Sanji? Wir könnten einen guten Koch gebrauchen! anzwinker  
Merit: Sam umtret Vergiss es, alte Scheißkuh!  
Sam: Fick dich doch ins Knie, Prosecco- Drossel!  
Merit: keif Du hässliche Hure! Pass gefälligst auf was du sagst!  
Sam: zurückkeif Was passiert denn sonst, du geldgeile Hobbyhure?  
Mann mit Bauchladen geht durch den Garten:  
Popcorn… Heiße Würstchen… Cola… Bier…

Daniel: zwischen den beiden Weibern sitz oO Merit: Sam an Haaren zieh Blöde Schlampe!  
Sam: kreisch, mit Fingernägeln auf Merit los geh Olle, bucklige Brotspinne!  
Merit: kreisch, Sam ins Knie beiß  
Sam: Merit an Haaren zieh  
Bakura: Geile Show… sabber  
Sanji, Mibo, Pexty, Zorro: sabber, gaff  
Merit: Sams Kopf in Kuchen tunk Friss, Schlampe!  
Vegeta: Hey! Der schöne Kuchen!  
Merit: Sam heißen Kaffee ins Gesicht kipp Noch was zu Trinken, Samilein?  
Sam: Nach Merit tret  
Merit: Tritt block Hehe…  
ONeil: Sollte sie nicht jemand aufhalten?  
Daniel: Mh… Kommt nicht oft vor, dass sich 2 Frauen um mich schlagen… Lieber nicht!  
Merit: Du sibirische Hirschkuh! Sam würg  
Sam: Merit auch an Gurgel geh Nordamerikanische Schnell-  
Pinkelratte!  
Merit: Du bekommst Daniel nie! Sam an Haaren zieh  
Sam: Merit in Schwitzkasten nehm Und du auch nicht!  
Marik: an ONeil klammer Beschütz mich!  
ONeil: Gerne doch! dreckig grins  
Sanji: Merit und Sam fest halt Könnt ihr das jetzt mal lassen?  
Zorro: Da hat er mal Recht…  
Merit & Sam: Blitze aus Augen zucken lass  
Merit: wie Stier schnaub und wie Satan kuck  
Zorro?  
Daniel: Ach ja… das erinnert an alte Zeiten, was Jack?  
ONeil: Du sagst es!  
Atemu: Wer hat denn jetzt gewonnen?  
Bakura: Ich glaube Keine…  
Daniel: Darf ich mir da jetzt eine raus suchen?  
Alle: nick  
Daniel: Dann nehme ich… Sam… Nein, doch Merit!… oder…  
Ich weiß nicht!  
Selas: Dann nimm doch den ONeil!  
Marik: An ONeil klammer NEIN!  
T- Alc: Wenn ich auch mal was dazu sagen darf…  
Zorro: Mach doch!  
T- Alc: Merit ist sehr viel hübscher als Sam und hat dieselben Interessen wie Daniel Jackson…  
Merit: zu Sam Hehe…  
Sam: Broddel  
Daniel: Ich nehm Merit!  
Merit: breit grins  
Sanji: Ähem! räusper  
Merit: Oh… stimmt ja… -  
Daniel: Ah ja… Ähm… Habt ihr schon mal was von Polygamie gehört?  
Sanji: ausrast keif GEHT'S NOCH? DU BIST SCHON DER ZWEITE! WOLLEN WIR NICHT GLEICH EIN RUDDEL BILDEN UND ICH HOLE NOCH NAMI UND ROBIN ODER WAS?  
Bakura: Find ich eine gute Idee!  
Sam: Wieso krieg ich Keinen, und die Alle?  
Selas: hinter Buch vorkuck Weil sie hübscher und intelligenter ist?  
Alle: zustimmend nick  
Merit: Danke, danke! theatralisch verbeug  
Billy: In Garten komm Hey Leute! Da seit ihr ja!  
Sam: anfang zu heul  
Billy: Herzchenblick Merit…  
Sam: noch mehr heul, schluchz Was findet ihr an der?  
Daniel: schwärm Es gibt niemanden der das Wort Prinzessin besser verkörpert! schmacht  
Merit: Danke, Schatz!  
Sanji: Oh ja… Daniel ankuck Und sie ist MEINE Prinzessin!  
broddel  
Merit: Sanji tätschel Schon gut, mein Prinz! Ich würde dich doch nie im Leben verlassen!  
Daniel, ONeil, T-Alc, Billy, General (über Funk): Mist…  
SG- 1: oO General? Haben sie etwa alles gehört?  
General: Äh… Äh… ich… -.- verdammt!  
Kaiba: Lauscher!  
General: keif Gar nicht wahr!  
Alle: DOCH! General: -.- SG- 1! Verabschiedet euch und kommt endlich Zurück! Mokuba! Bis nächste Woche!  
Mokuba: Ja klar! ONeil: Verstanden, Sir! SG- 1 Ende!  
Sam: Daniel? Da Merit nicht will, könnten wir doch…  
Daniel: lol Lieber bohr ich mir ein Loch in die Wand!  
Sam: wieder heul  
Selas: Tja, so ist das Leben! Hier ein Gewinner, da ein Verlierer…  
Sam: Hundeblick zu ONeil Willst du nicht?  
ONeil: Danke! Ich borg mir Daniels Loch!  
Billy: Ähm… Können wir jetzt langsam? Die Löcher bohren sich ja nicht von allein!  
Daniel: Können wir noch mal am Baumarkt vorbei? Ich brauch einen größeren Bohrer!  
Billy: Ja, ja!  
SG- 1: Na dann… Tschüß! geht ab  
Merit: Kommt doch mal auf einen Kaffee vorbei!  
Daniel: Bestimmt! zwinker  
Sanji: murmel Fahrt doch gegen eine Baum und verreckt!  
Merit: Sanji Kopfnuss geb Spinnst du!? Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand!  
Bakura: Wieso sollte er meinen Herren an die Wand malen?  
Zorro: Außerdem kann Sanji gar nicht malen!  
Merit: drop

Wird Sam je einen Mann abbekommen? Wird Sanji irgendwann einsichtig und geht auf die Polygamie ein, damit Merit alle Männer haben kann, die sie will? Und was ist mit Marik und ONeil? Mehr gibt es in der nächsten Folge) 


End file.
